A Different Ending
by ilessthreethanyou
Summary: A little change I made just after Mac and Tyler fight outside the studio. Rated T for some language. Chapter Two up!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler walked back into the studio after his fight with Mac. His gaze immediately went to Andrew.

"_What the hell is he doing here?" _Tyler thought walking towards Nora.

"Hey Tyler"

"Hey? What, are you back?" Tyler asked thinking what was going on.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for filling in for me man"

Tyler just stood there with a confused expression on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora watched Tyler run out of the studio after his friend. Just then she saw Andrew walk in looking very happy, and without his crutches.

"Andrew! she said walking over to him.

"A-are you - is your ankle better?" she said with hesitation.

"_Oh my gosh what am I going to do? Tyler is going to be so pissed off!" _Nora thought while not paying attention to what Andrew was saying. When the door opened Nora didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was and she could feel his stare from behind her.

Andrew stood up on his newly recovered ankle.

"Yeah, its all better"

"Uh - Wow, that was quick" she said dumbfounded on what else to do.

Nora was so out of it she almost forgot about Tyler walking over. Andrew just practiced flexing his ankles.

"That's great" Nora said.

"Hey Tyler"

"_Shit, oh God what do I say?" _Nora thought to herself just staring at Tyler waiting for him to look at her.

"Hey? What, are you back?" Tyler asked slightly confused.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for filling in for me"

Tyler just stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Um, could you give us a sec?" Nora asked Andrew.

"Yeah sure" he replied walking over to the group.

Tyler stood in the same spot the whole time waiting for Nora to start explaining. He was already ticked off just for the fact that Andrew had just walked in all clueless and whatnot.

Nora looked at Tyler as he watched Andrew walk away. She walked off to the side by the ballet part of the studio and Tyler followed her.

She figured she should probably talk because Tyler sure as hell wasn't.

"I - I didn't think he was coming back, he hasn't even been here" she said avoiding Tyler's piercing stare.

"I don't know what to do" she continued.

"So he's back, where does that leave me?" Tyler asked sounding pissed but his voice didn't.

Nora looked up at Tyler afraid of what he was going to say. Her expression was hurt and confused.

"You don't have to say anything" Tyler said walking away.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Nora asked walking after him thinking how she would resolve this.

"I - I can't believe I bought into all this bullshit" he said calmly but with so much anger at the same time.

"Bullshit? -

"You're really just gonna turn your back on me?"

"That's not what I'm doing Tyler! Andrew is a student here, he's a senior, I mean try to -

"You're just like Brett! You just use people and then you dump em'!" Tyler exclaimed but was cut off.

"What?! Why are you making it sound like that? Its not even the same situation and you know it!" she shot back.

Tyler was really starting to get pissed off now.

"So how is it not? I haven't just been filling in for Andrew?!" he exclaimed

"That's not fair" Nora whispered in defeat feeling like she was going to break out and cry any minute.

"I'm out" Tyler said walking away once again.

"Tyler! Tyler wait! Just give me a second to figure this out" she tried to yell after him but knew it was too late.

Everyone who was sitting in the middle of the studio turned to stare at the commotion.

Nora wasn't sure if she was pissed off at Tyler, or sad because she had lost something so great with him. She put her hands on her head then over her mouth fully realizing what happened. Walking over to the bar she felt as though she would break down right there in front of everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Screw this" _Tyler thought walking out grabbing his things on the way. He was also confused. Yes he was mad that Nora had just let Andrew take his place without talking to him. But also he was sad because he and Nora had such a good thing and now it was gone.

Tyler got on the bus to head home, or somewhere away from MSA. As the bus passed the school he put his hood up and turned away from the window incase someone, like Nora, saw him. He ended up at school sitting on the bar waiting for Mac and Skinny to come out.

"Yo what's up Ty?" Skinny said putting his hand out to shake Tyler's. But Mac pulled him away behind him because he was so pissed at Tyler he didn't want Skinny to talk to him either. Mac just gave Tyler a look that said "stay away" and walked off, putting his hands up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in class listening to his iPod, Tyler looked out the window. Ever since the other day, he couldn't stop thinking about Nora. He tried everything to forget her, but found it impossible.

The phone rang and Camille ran to get it.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Hey, ah is Tyler there?" Nora asked wondering if she should have called in the first place.

"May I ask who's calling" Camille asked walking down the hall to the living room where Tyler was watching TV.

"Its Nora"

"Nora?" she said giving Tyler a questioning look.

Tyler got up shaking his head and waving his hand in front of his neck saying no then running up the stairs.

"No .. he's not here" Camille finished slowly.

"Yeah, um just tell him I called." Nora said as if she expected that, and she really did.

"Ok" Camille said walking back to hang up the phone.

Nora hung up in defeat. She had officially given up on trying to get Tyler back.

"_I wonder what that was about"_ Camille thought. She was about to go up and bug Tyler but she decided for once that she would just let him be.

Tyler lay on his bed listening to music while trying to relax. It didn't exactly work but he kept trying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora stood there. This was not working. Andrew just didn't have the experience to do this dance. Nor the body, if that made any sense. She walked around studying Andrew's footwork to see if he was getting it at all. She put a hand on her neck and stared at the ceiling.

"_Oh boy, this is not gonna work. What now? I have no time for a solo. Ughh I hate this!" Nora thought to herself not paying attention for a moment to Andrew._

She bit her lip. Andrew was out of breath already and they still had so much work to do. She looked over at Anthony, the guy trying to teach Andrew the moves. Putting her arms up which meant she was screwed and didn't know what to do.

"5, 6, 7, 8. 1 and 2, 3, 4 5 a-

"Ow!" Andrew yelped.

"Andrew! Are you alright?" Nora asked walking over to him.

"I don't know" he replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Get up" she said trying to help him but he managed by himself.

"Ok try walking on it" she said with sympathy trying again to help him.

No such luck. He had hurt his ankle yet again. Which meant Nora was stuck, yet again.

"I can't do this Nora"

"What?"

"You and I both know I can't pull this routine off"

Nora just put her arms up a bit and walked back from Andrew, smiled somewhat sympathetically and turned away from him.

When she got home, she figured she might as well fill out the applications from Cornell and Brown because she wasn't going to get a job from the showcase without a routine. She went downstairs to where her mom was at the table and slid them across the table.

"Here mom" Nora said defeated. She sat there for a few seconds.

"Nora -" her mom tried but Nora got up not wanting to discuss anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler started to walk over to the courts. Thinking that just maybe he could get Mac to forgive him. After some discussion with Mac and fighting with the fact that everyone deserves a second chance. Mac gave in.

"Party tomorrow night at Omar's man" he said.

"_At least I have someone now" _Tyler thought stealing the ball from Skinny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora came home from school after attempting to figure out a solo, or something. Not seeing her mom downstairs she walked up to her room.

"Mom? Are yo - are you ok?" she asked with confusion and concern.

"Do you know even when you were a baby you could dance better than you could walk?" her mom said her voice quivering.

"Its all you ever wanted to do. I still remember the look on your face the day your father and I took you to your first dance class"

"You do?" Nora asked with a bit of happiness going through her. Then walking over to her bed and sat down.

"I never expected that dancing would bring you such joy after all these years. Seeing you up there on the stage, so happy. It used to make me happy. I guess I forgot about that" she said tears filling her eyes.

"Oh mom, its ok" Nora said her eyes starting to gloss with tears also.

Her mom took her hand and brought it to her heart.

"I am so - excited to see you dance in your showcase" she said looking at Nora moving hair away from her face.

Nora put her head down in sadness.

"Mom, I don't even have a partner anymore. Tyler's not doing it, and Andrews out"

"Baby, you can do this. You've been doing this by yourself your whole life" she said taking Nora into her arms.

"You are gonna be great"

"Thanks mom" and for the first time in a long time, Nora felt happy with her mom, and she felt as if things might get better between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler sat in Mac's apartment watching Mac and Skinny play a basketball game. His mom was putting out supper for them.

"Whatchyall up to tonight" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh, uh we just goin over to Omar's to watch some movies" Mac answered in a not so believable tone.

"Yeah .. I know all about your movies" she said in a disapproving way.

Skinny went over to sit at the table to try and see if he could go. That failed. His mom wouldn't let him go and asked Mac and Tyler to make sure he stayed in, since she had to work and wouldn't be home.

Tyler and Mac got to the party and it was full blast. People we dancing everywhere around them. Tyler wasn't really in the mood to dance because it reminded him of Nora too much. Miles was at the club at that made Tyler feel a bit better. He convinced miles to "kill it" as in go show the crowd his djing skills.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora was at the studio thinking of what to do. She decided to do a solo after all. She danced random moves out of frustration and just sat down to think for a few seconds but then tried again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler still couldn't stop thinking about Nora. He told Mac he was gonna get some air. He walked no where in particular but ended up at the courts. He just stood in the middle with millions of thoughts running through his mind. Suddenly, it started to rain, like really rain. But Tyler didn't care. He had nothing else to do so why not just stand here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora just gave up, she would try tomorrow or something. She didn't know nor did she care at the moment. All she could do was think about Tyler. So she changed back into her clothes and left the school. Home didn't sound great so she just walked. Down to around where Tyler lived. She didn't really realize where she was until the rain made her come back to reality.

"Great. Just what I needed" she said hopelessly.

Nora just walked on until she saw basketball courts. She saw someone there but she didn't really know who. That was until she saw that oh so familiar green jacket.

"_Should I go over? No. Yes. No!" _but she walked over anyways. She was soaking from head to toe. Her hair was messy and her make up was starting to run. She stopped.

"_I can't do this! He will either yell at me or just walk away"_ she told herself. So she just sat down on a bench because that was all she could think to do right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler was soaked. He didn't notice really. He felt nothing but guilt and regret. He considered walking to Nora's to see if he could talk to her. But decided against it. He turned around and saw someone sitting on a bench. He couldn't really make out who it was but it looked like she was crying. Assuming it was a she. He walked over, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who it was. Nora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora started to cry. She missed Tyler so much and she felt so lost without him. She heard footsteps and she immediately knew who it was. Trying to stop crying wasn't an option so she just stared at the ground not wanting to face him.

He just stood there. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He walked over so he was standing in front of her.

_"Is he going to say anything or just stand there?"_

"Wh - What are you doing around here?" Tyler finally asked after what seemed like forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Um ya.. thats all for now.. when I get this whole thing figured out it will look better.. yeah sorry I suck! So um ya.. review if you want .. you dont have too.. so ya.. toodles


	2. Chapter 2

I kinda forgot to add this in the first chapter: I do not own any of the characters, sadly.. All I own are my thoughts. J

And thanks to all who reviewed, I have taken all of your comments into consideration and whatnot. Sorry I took so long to update, exams are going on which totally take up way too much time. Anyways, enough blabbing, on with the story!

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Nora started to cry. She missed Tyler so much and she felt so lost without him. She heard footsteps and she immediately knew who it was. Trying to stop crying wasn't an option so she just stared at the ground not wanting to face him._

_He just stood there. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He walked over so he was standing in front of her._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nora didn't dare say anything because she figured something wrong would come out.

"_Ok, this is really awkward, maybe I should at least say hi?" Nora thought._

"Hi, um what are you doing around here?" Tyler asked interrupting her thoughts.

Her heart was beating so fast Nora could hardly think. Finally she got up the courage to say something.

"H - Hi" she paused, thinking of what to say next.

"_Apologize? That sounds good" she convinced herself._

"Well I felt really bad about the other day and I didn't get a chance to apologize. I mean like we had something so great and Andrew just came along without me being able to think properly and I, I don't know what to do….

While Nora was saying this, Tyler's heart melted. He could tell that she really meant it. Maybe they could become friends again, or something. But anything at that moment was better than it had ended at the studio. What he did next may have surprised him more than it had surprised Nora.

"I'm just, I'm really really sorry Tyler, I wish there was someth-

She was cut off by Tyler's lips capturing hers. For a few seconds Nora didn't realize what was going on but came back and then started to kiss him back. He pulled away but she didn't want it to end so Nora put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss. She opened her mouth allowing Tyler entrance which he gladly accepted.

They both forgot the world existed because they were lost in each other's presence. Nora was the first to come back to her senses and slowed down the kiss and ever so lightly broke it. Looking into Tyler's eyes, Nora smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Tyler felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was so happy he didn't even know how to describe it. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They weren't really sure what to do now, so they just sat there. Well Nora sat and Tyler was kneeling on the ground.

Nora pulled him up realizing how painful that must have felt. She figured actions were better than words, so she hugged him. Relaxing into him, she felt safe. She felt like nothing else mattered but being close to Tyler.

Tyler hugged Nora never wanting to let her go. He decided that they were a puzzle, and together they fit perfectly. Nothing and no one could ever change that again.

"I missed you so much" Nora said to Tyler still hugging him.

"Oh you have no idea" he responded pulling out of their hug only to kiss her again. He loved that. Kissing Nora.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Alrighty, thats all for now .. sorry its short but I'm spose to be studying .. yeah right .. ehe but I needed to update cause it was eating my insides. Okies, so review if you wish :) Toodles!


End file.
